


Unexpected Love

by TaylaSaurus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylaSaurus/pseuds/TaylaSaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things were changed around a bit.</p>
<p>Hermione was in Slytherin, dating Draco.<br/>Harry and Ginny were in Ravenclaw, dating.<br/>And Ronald was in Hufflepuff, alone and jealous of the relationships going on.<br/>Dudley is not so useless, fat and greedy, but, magical, skinny, (surprisingly) nice and quite attractive for his age. He is also in Hufflepuff, trying to win the heart of Hermione Granger.</p>
<p>The bunch is all in their 4th year at Hogwarts, but now the romance gets confusing. The couples have been dating for about a year now, and Hermione and Harry and getting sick of their partners and are spending a lot more time together, and they are both starting to get feelings for each other.</p>
<p>Will they be able to keep their feelings from Draco, Ginny, Ron and Dudley, or will relationships take a turn for the worst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Love

It was just a plain, old day at Hogwarts.  
Draco and Hermione holding hands, loving every moment they spend together, Harry and Ginny cuddling and admiring the beautiful, sunny day it was, and Ron and Dudley having a good old conversation about their obsession over the beautiful Hermione Granger. In the far corner of the castle, on the second floor, is Hermione and Draco, sitting, talking, and occasionally taking a snog behind the teachers backs.

"Draco, I really love you, I do, but lately we haven't been, as honest," says Hermione, with a concerned look on her face.  
"Babe, what do you mean? I'm always honest with you.." Draco says back, with a smug look.  
"I've seen you lately, hanging around with Pansy. She's interested in you, I know, and she doesn't like me at all. If you don't stay away from her, she'll snatch you up quicker than you can say Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione shouts with a small sob.  
"Yeah, i've been hanging round with her, but you're the one I really love Hermione. You," he whispers in Hermione's ear, making her shiver.  
"I know but-" She tries to finish her sentence but Draco blocks it with a soft kiss. They sit there in silence for a while, Draco holding Hermione in his arms, chatting quietly to her, and occasionally making her giggle.

On the other side of the castle, Harry and Ginny are sitting on Harry's bed, holding hands and telling each other jokes.

"C'mon, that last one wasn't fair," Ginny complains.  
"Fine babe, i'll let you have that one, if.... you give me a kiss?" Harry snickers.  
"Hehe, fine!" She says and gives him a long kiss on the lips, trying not to laugh. At that moment Ron barges in, skipping and singing a happy song. When he sees Harry and Ginny, his face turns sour.

"Stop smooching with my sister Harry! I know you guys are a couple but you don't have to snog in front of me!" Ron gasps as he covers his eyes with his hands.  
"Just because i'm in a happy relationship while your a lovestruck guy, chasing after a beautiful girl that you'll NEVER get!" Retorts Ginny.  
"You did not just say that girl!" snickers Ron as he says those words in a hipster, 'Oh no you didn't!" voice.  
"Yeah I did, but you can't so ha ha!" Ginny says, poking her tongue out at her brother and going back to hugging and holding hands with Harry.  
"Uh, you guys sicken me!" Ron snaps as he backs out of the door.

As he's trotting out, Draco and Hermione come running and laughing up the stairs, stopping in front of an annoyed Ron.

"What's in your pants thats making you so happy," Ron snickers.  
"We just remembered that its our 1 year anniversary tomorrow, and so is Harry and Ginny's!" Hermione happily announces.  
"Yay..." replies a not-so-happy-chappy Ron.  
"Why aren't you happy for us? Just cause I get way more action than you'll ever get!" chuckles Draco. Hermione gives him a playful punch to say, "hey, don't be so mean".  
"No," he snaps, "I'm just not in a good mood. I just walked in on Harry and Ginny snogging. It's kind of disturbing actually."  
"Pssh. You'll get over it. Well, once you find a girlfriend as AMAZING as Hermione!" mocks Draco.  
"Naww Draco your so sweet," says Hermione and gives Draco a small peck as Ron gags, "Let's just go, we have to remind the other! Bye Ronald!" she shouts as her and Draco run up the stairs with laughter.

"If only I could have a relationship like that... Preferably with Hermione but, you know.."


End file.
